Yuugure no Fuukei
by aikocchan
Summary: Ada kisah cinta sederhana dalam Hyoutei Koukougakko. Terbalut pemandangan senja, dan simfoni angin teluk. AU, OOC, typo. Special Request from Aoyagi-senpai. Read and Review


Maegami:

Minna-nyaaa~! Back with me Aiko!

Setelah hiatus hampir setahun, saya kembali lagi dengan fanfic rate T.

Kali ini lebih safe karena saya sedang tobat. Wkwkwkwkwkwk.

Request dari Aoyagi-senpai, inilah cerita antara Atobe-Jirou.

Silahkan dinikmati,

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> Yuugure no Fukei (Scenery of Twilight)

**Writer:** Takigawa Aiko

**Disclaimer:** Opah Konomi yang lama gak saya sapa. Apa kabar Oppah? Iko kangen~ *ditimpuk* Opah, suki. XD

**Note:** AU.

**Genre****: **Friendship, Romance**  
><strong>

**Warning:** Gaje, abal, murahan, typo, OOC.

* * *

><p><strong>さよならも言わずに言ってしまった君<strong>  
>[<em>Bahkan dirimu pun tak mengucapkan ucapan perpisahan<em>,]

Pemandangan sore ini nampak tenang. **Kagurazaka, Tokyo** tengah bergumul dengan musim semi. Gadis-gadis berpakaian _yukata_ bersandar manja, dengan para biksu yang terlihat simpang-siur diantara bangunan kuil. Sesosok pemuda berambut coklat tengah menatap langit. Menantang mentari untuk segera mencumbu dirinya sebelum tertidur di ufuk barat. Senja, membungkus tubuhnya.

**Akutagawa Jirou**-sosok pemuda tersebut, sesekali tersenyum pada hamparan biru tersebut. Seakan kenangan manis tergambar di dalamnya. Tak jarang pula ia menghela desah berkali-kali, seakan sebuah beban hendak diterbangkannya ke langit Kagurazaka tersebut.

**残せれた私をじっと考えた。**  
>[<em>Aku yang tertinggal pun mengingatnya dengan teliti<em>]

**Tokyo, Upacara Penerimaan Siswa Baru Hyoutei Koukougaku**

Jirou terengah-engah memacu langkah kakinya untuk segera tiba di aula gedung utama.

"Takki sialan, katanya akan menungguku," sembari meruktuk, jemarinya terus memencet tombol ponselnya untuk menghubungi sahabatnya yang berambut gondrong tersebut. _**Hyoutei**_ pagi ini sepi. Tak ada satu pun orang lewat yang bisa ia tanyai, '_dimana letak aula utama?_'

Mungkin perhatian semuanya tertuju pada upacara pagi ini. Sembari berlari, tak lupa dikitarkannya pandangan pada sekitar. Bak zaman perang, mewaspadai kalau-kalau ada orang lewat.

Karena saking waspada pada sekitarnya, Jirou tak menyadarinya sesosok tubuh tengah berada di hadapannya. Sepersekian detik terlewat dan...

—**BRUKH! **

Sukses, Jirou menghempaskan tubuhnya sendiri. Tersungkur mengaduh, si rambut cokelat ini mengusap dahinya, dirasanya apa yang baru saja ditabraknya sekeras tembok.

"**Kabaji**, apa dirinya tidak apa-apa?" sebuah suara terdengar di sela-sela ringisan Jirou.

"_Usu_,"

Jirou tak peduli. Ia tengah sibuk bertanya pada dirinya tentang siapa dirinya—takut-takut kalau mendadak ia hilang ingatan.

"Hei, kau tak apa-apa?" tanyanya cemas.

Akhirnya Jirou mengadah setelah mensinyalir suara tersebut mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

Sebuah lengan terjulur tepat dihadapannya. Ragu, diterimanya uluran tangan tersebur.

_Dan pandangan mereka bertemu..._

Sesosok pemuda dengan rambut perak berombak yang tersisir rapi. Sebuah tahi lalat lengkap menghiasi mata kanan bawahnya. Menjadikan wajahnya terlihat tampan.

"Aku... tidak apa-apa," perkataannya canggung. Mungkin karena baru pertama kali...

"Maafkan Kabaji," ujar si tampan memaksudkan pria tinggi besar dengan tampang datar yang tengah berdiri di belakangnya itu.

"Tidak, ini salahku yang tak terlalu berhati-hati..." Jirou menepuk-nepuk pakaiannya. Supaya debu itu pergi dan tidak membuat pakaiannya kotor.

Tiba-tiba hening menyelinap diantara mereka.

"Ah! Ano, aula utama itu dimana?" tanyanya sebelum lupa.  
>"Ini," jempolnya menunjuk ke arah belakang tubuhnya.<p>

Rupanya mereka berdiri tepat di depan pintu aula utama—yang sedari tadi Jirou cari.

"Ah, terima kasih banyak. Maaf merepotkan," tanpa sempat mendengar kata-kata selanjutnya dari sang penolong, Jirou keburu menghambur ke dalam ruangan besar tersebut.

**これは夢でこんなはずは無かろうと？**  
>[<em>Mengapa mimpi ini menghilang seperti ini?<em>]

Menarik nafas dalam-dalam,, jirou menghela nafas panjang. Dihirupnya lagi, terselip wangi sakura basah. Tersenyum, dilangkahkan kakinya seirama dengan ayunan _case_ yan dibawanya, melangkah ke arah stasiun.

"Hari ini, aku akan bertemu denganmu..."

**悲しくてもこの意味を必死に探していた。**  
>[<em>Walau pun menyedihkan, kucari arti ini dalam kegelisahan...<em>]

"Takki! Berani-beraninya kau meninggalkanku!" tak ayal, sesampainya dihadapan si rambut brunette tersebut, Jirou langsung mencak-mencak seperti gadis yang sedang menstruasi.

**Takki Haginosuke, **hanya meringis ketika Jirou memukuli dirinya tanpa ampun.

"Maaf, maaf, lagian siapa suruh bangunnya telat. Toh aku sudah menggedor-gedor pintu kamarmu,"

"Tapi tunggulah aku! Jangan tinggalkan ku sendirian seperti tadi, aku kebingungan tau, Takki bodoh!" Jirou hampir menangis panik.

"Shh... iya, iya, maafkan aku. Sudahlah, upacara akan dimulai, sini kurapikan rambutmu," Takki mengubah sudut duduknya, sehingga agak menghadap sahabatnya ini, "berantakkan sekali rambut mu?"

"Tadi aku menabrak orang,"

Takki terkekeh, "kamu mudah panik," jemarinya mengerut ikal rambut Jirou untuk menjadikannya tidak mengikat satu sama lain—setidaknya tidak kusut, "siapa orangnya…? kasihan sekali,"

Belum sempat Jirou menjawab, para murid di sekitarnya segera berdiri. Tinggalah dirinya dengan Takki yang masih terduduk. Rupanya ini adalah akhir dari rangkaian upacara. Daripada dihujani tatapan aneh, Takki pun akhirnya menarik Jirou untuk menyejajarkan diri dengan mereka yang lainnya.

"_Dan upacara akan ditutup setelah sambutan dari seorang wakil siswa, Atobe Keigo_,"

Dan naiklah pemuda yang tak lagi asing di mata Jirou ke atas panggung berpodium tunggal tersebut.

"Atobe?" Jirou mengulang nama tersebut sembari melirik pada Takki.

"Yup. Siswa peraih nilai tertinggi pada test ujian masuke kemarin," jelas Takki tanpa diminta.

Jirou mengangguk. Polos.

* * *

><p>Sebuah kelopak bunga jatuh. Menyelip diantara riap-riap rambut gelombangnya yang berwarna emas saat sinar matahari menghujaninya.<br>Ini sudah musim semi, saat aroma rumput basah menusuk hidungnya manja.

"_Ini musim saat aku jatuh cinta padamu..._"

**命とは何なのか？**  
>[<em>Hidup itu untuk apa?<em>]

"1-A," gumam Jirou saat melihat papan pengumuman kelas.

"Selamat, aku 1-B. Tepat disampingmu," Takki menepuk bahu sahabatnya itu.

"Tapi, Takki…"

"Hm?"

"Kau mungkin bisa langsung akrab dengan yang lain, tapi… aku…?" bibirnya _manyun_—pertanda protes pada dewan sekolah yang memisahkannya dengan Takki.

"Kita memang bersama sedari SD, tapi inilah saatnya kau menemukan jalanmu sendiri,"

"Tumben kau bijak?"

"Heeii,"

Jirou bisa sedikit menyingkirkan rasa khawatirnya dengan tawa lepasnya.

"Jaa, kudoakan kau berhasil di kelas baru,"

Langkah mereka tercerai perbedaan kelas. Sendirian tanpa sesiapapun yang dikenal, Jirou memasuki kelas barunya. Pembagian denah duduk mungkin belum selesai, dan ia mendapati sebuah bangku yang masih tak bertuan di dekat jendela. Posisi yang pas bagi dirinya. Tanpa ragu ditaruhnya tas diatas meja ukuran single tersebut. Menandakan kalau dirinya duduk di situ.

Dan bel masuk pun berbunyi.

Riuh suara murid-murid pun mulai terdengar dalam kelas. Tak peduli, Jirou tetap menaruh pantatnya diatas kursi tersebut. Perhatiannya tertuju pada lukisan di luar jendela.

**—BRUK!**

Sebuah benda jatuh tepat di dekat kaki kanannya. Mau tak mau, perhatian Jirou teralih. Sebuah tas berwarna lembut tergolek di antara meja—meja dirinya dan meja yang satunya lagi.

Sesaat kemudian, seorang murid membungkuk mengambilnya. Nampak untai serat keperakan menjulur jatuh layaknya benang sutra yang terjemur di kilau matahari. Terpaku Jirou pada pemandangan tersebut. Sampai pada akhirnya pualam gelap itu menangkap pandangannya.

"Ah, kau..." alisnya bekerut, mimik jika dirinya mengenali sosok tersebut.

Terjebak antara ingin diam tersipu, atau berbicara normal, "a... ah, terima kasih atas bantuannya kemarin," Jirou akhinya tergagap dalam menyuarakan hatinya—kata-kata yang terangkai dalam kepala.

Pemuda itu—**Keigo**, tersenyum. Terkembang dalam balutan hangat suhu Tokyo siang ini, "bukan masalah," tangannya mengangkut tas yang barusan terjatuh, "ngomong-ngomong, kita belum saling mengenal,"

Jirou makin gugup. Kaku. Nafasnya memburu. Perasaannya kok se-kacau ini?

"_Ayolah Jirou, ia hanya murid terpintar saja, tak se-terkenal Hyde-sang vokalis Larc En Ciel yang sering di tontonnya pada video preview toko penjual TV keluaran terbaru_,"

"Atobe Keigo, salam kenal,"

"Akutagawa Jirou, kau boleh memanggilku Jirou,"

"Jaa, mohon bantuannya mulai sekarang,"

**消えてゆくその訳は、**

**[**_Alasan itu pun menghilang…_**]**

**Hyoutei, Musim Gugur  
><strong>

"... rou? Jirou?" dirasakannya sbuah guncangan menerpa tubuhnya. Dari rekat mata yang setengah terbuka, sosok Keigo nampak dalam gambarannya.

"Ah, A... Atobe-san," bagai tenggelam, Jirou kelabakan membenahi diri.

"Ah, kau tertidur lagi di kelas ya?" keluh Keigo.

Jirou tertunduk.

"Sudah masuk jam istirahat," ujar Keigo, "yuk istirahat,"

"Tapi aku tak membawa bekal,"

"Kita beli di kantin,"

Seharusnya sekolah ini menuliskan betapa Kantin sekolah akan berubah menjadi medan perang saat memasuki jam istirahat dalam brosurnya. Ratusan murid bersesak-jejal dihadapan pintu masuk kantin bak konser _**Laruku**_.

Melihatnya Jirou ciut, "lebih baik aku tak makan, siang ini. Kantinnya penuh," melas Jirou. Nampak keringat sebesar biji jagung menghiasi tengkuknya.

"Memangnya kau mau makan apa?"

"Roti melon,"

"Baiklah. Berdiri yang manis dan tunggu di sini," Keigo melempar tatapan _pede_.

"E~eh! Memangnya kau mau kemana?"

Sebelum jawab diberikan Keigo, sosoknya sudah menghilang dalam lautan manusia sepersekian detik kemudian.

Sudah 10 menit lebih Jirou menonton aksi liar para siswa SMA Hyoutei dalam mendapatkan makan siang di kantin. Ternyata, makanan itu sama pentingnya dengan tiket konser _**X-Japan**_, sehingga para murid rela mempertaruhkan hidupnya untuk (barang kali) sebungkus roti melon.

"_Atta_!"

Termasuk si bodoh satu ini.

Keigo bersorak kemenangan dengan mereka sebagai latarnya, dan sebungkus Roti Melon sebagai pialanya, "ini, untukmu," dengan bangga disodorkannya roti melon yang didapatkannya dengan penuh pejuangan itu pada Jirou.

"Bodoh!"

Keigo yang semula memasang wajah sumringah mendadak _kicep_.

"Kau melakukan ini untukku?"

Keigo memberikan anggukan 2 kali.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku ingin makan siang bersamamu," tampak jelas cengiran Keigo begitu lebar.

"Kau memang bodoh,"

**「尊いものは、変わりゆくもの」君がそっと教えてくれたね？**

[_"Hal-hal yang sakral, adalah hal-hal yang berubah,"__ _Itulah yang selalu kau katakan kan?__]

Stasiun sore ini sepi. Mungkin karena _**Golden Week**_ baru usai kemarin, ataukah karena dirinya masih terbelit materi presentasi marketing terbaru. Menanti kereta, Jirou menyandarkan diri pada tembok sisi sebuah bangunan, dengan sekaleng cokelat panas. Walau sudah musim semi, kadang dingin masih menyelinap di hari sore. Sepeda-sepeda berseliweran. Tawa para bocah yang renyah menggelitik telinga. Beralur bahagia menyusuri jalanan Kagurazaka dengan riang.

"Mengingatkan ku padamu…"

**何も変わらない朝、君がいないほかは。**

[_Seberapakali pun pagi berubah, kau tetap tak ada di sampingku_,]

**Musim Dingin. **

"Jirou? Kau sendirian?" tanya Keigo tiba-tiba pada Jirou yang berjalan berdua dengan bayangnya yang diterpa matahari barat. Nafasnya terengah dengan tapak tangan yang masih menempel di bahu si rambut cokelat, dan yang satunya bertumpu pada lututnya yang dilekuk.

"Ah, Atobe-san a..."

"Berhentilah memanggilku Atobe-san. Panggil saja Keigo setidaknya Atobe tanpa '-san'," celoteh Keigo dengan sisa suaranya. Tenaganya habis dipakai untuk mengejar Jirou dari pintu aula utama sampai 10 meter area luar sekolah.

"Baik, baik, Atobe... um, uh... err... iya. Aku pulang sendiran. Kenapa?"

"Kalau tidak salah, rumahmu dekat halte _Shinagawa_ kan?"

"Yup,"

"Baiklah, tunggu di sini,"

"HE?"

"Tunggu! Jangan kemana-mana!" Keigo kembali berlari meninggalkan Jirou dengan sebuah pertanyaan besar; 'kemana si bodoh itu akan pergi?'

"_Keigo selalu membuatku menunggu_,"

Bersandar pada sebuah Oak tua, Jirou memainkan jemarinya. Memintalnya dalam sebuah ketukan irama, sebagai penghitung detik yang terlewat.

"Yo! Maaf membuatmu menunggu,"

Dari pandangannya yang memperhatikan liuk rumput liar yang menjadi manja karena tiupan angin, Jirou mengangkat pandangannya. Menabrakkan fokusnya pada sosok sang rambut perak, yang tengah menenteng sepedanya.

"Sepeda?" alisnya berkerut.

"_Jaa_, kita pulang,"

"Eh, tapi…"

"Ayoo~~ cepatt,"

"Aku harus duduk seperti apa?"

"Sesukamu sajalah. Yang jelas, pada hitungan ke-tiga, kita akan meluncur. Satu, dua..."

Karena hitungan Keigo sudah hampir menginjak angka 3, maka tak sungkan dan berpikir dua kali, Jirou langsung menaruh bokongnya diatas jok yang terletak tepat dibelakang Keigo. Detak jantungnya memacu.

"**IKU ZO**!"

Satu hentak kayuhan, sepeda melaju kencang. Karena tak ingin terhempas ke tanah bertekstur keras itu, Jirou segera mengerut kemeja Keigo sekencang-kencangnya. Tanpa disadarinya pun tubuhnya menempel otomatis pada punggung Keigo yang tengah tertawa bahagia―menikmati jerit histerisnya saat sepeda melaju kencang diturunan.

"Keigo, apa kau bodoh?" pekik Jirou tak ubahnya seorang nenek-nenek berpenyakit jantung.

Terdengar, tapi Keigo tertawa, dan malah menambah frekuensi kayuh sepedanya karena jalan mulai menanjak, "pegangan!" komando Keigo.  
>Daripada tengah klimaks seperti ini mereka malah terjungkal kebelakang, Jirou pun semakin menempelkan bidang dadanya pada punggung sang ketua murid angkatannya, dan tangannya membelit lingkar perut si pembonceng. Tak peduli derap jantungnya yang semakin berpacu dan mungkin saja membuncah sewaktu-waktu.<p>

"Jirou!"

"Hm! Apa?"

"Lihat ke belakang!"

Otot lehernya langsung memutar arah fokus 120 derajat, begitu syaraf pendengarannya menerima perintah suara dari Keigo. Dilihatnya gemerlap lampu kota yang masih diselimuti oranye senja dari atas tanjakan berkemiringan 50 derajat tersebut. Indah. Tak terlukiskan.

"Keigo... ini indah...!" tanpa sadar dirinya memanggil nama kecil sang putra tunggal Atobe.

"Memang. Dan aku ingin menunjukkannya padamu,"

Jirou terpana sejenak. Sepersekian detik kemudian ia menutup mulutnya. Sontak. Membuat kayuh Keigo sedikit oleng.

"Maafkan aku! Aku telah lancang memanggil nama kecil-mu!"

Keigo malah tertawa, dan setelahnya bersusah payah mengembalikan keseimbangan sepedanya, "akupun memanggilmu dengan 'Jirou'. Ini tandanya, kita saling mendekatkan diri bukan?"

Jika Jirou bisa berkaca saat itu juga, akan nampak jelaslah rona merah di pipinya seperti para _maiko_ belia yang baru belajar memakaikan pupur macam _blush-on_ pada pipi pucat mereka itu.

_"Hei, Keigo... aku rasa aku menyukaimu..."_

**ありきたりの毎日を、愛しく感じ出した**

[_Kurasakan kerinduan pada hari-hari yang kulewati..._]

Sebuah rangkaian baja melintas di hadapannya, kereta menuju _**Shinagawa**_ telah tiba untuk membawanya ke daerah dekat bibir pantai tersebut. Menanti sang kereta untuk benar-benar pas berhenti di depan kakinya, Jirou melirik arloji yang menggelayut manja di pergelangan tangannya.

Jarum pendeknya hampir menyentuh angka 4. Sudah cukup sore ternyata.

Wangi _black pepper_ yang bercampur _marine accords_, sejenak meresap dalam rongga penciumannya. Mekar, memenuhi syaraf _detector_ bau yang pernah disesapnya dulu. Parfum yang takkan pernah ia jumpai di tubuh sesiapapun melainkan dirinya.

"_Semuanya hanya semakin membuatku merindukanmu_..."

**どんなことも、全ても、未来に続いていた。**  
>[<em>Hal sebagaimana pun, semuanya pun akan berlanjut di masa depan.<em>]

"Apa kau gila? Yeah, mungkin ada. Tapi menurutku itu gila, dan jangan sampai orang-orang sekitarku-terlebih aku-menjadi salah satunya," gidik Takki saat Jirou menanyakan perihal kewajaran akan perasaan 'spesial' antara seorang laki-laki pada teman laki-lakinya.

"Jadi menurutmu, hubungan spesial antar seorang laki-laki dengan laki-laki itu... tak wajar?"

Takki mengangguk tegas.

Jirou langsung tertunduk lesu.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, darimana kau dapat ide untuk menanyakan hal seperti itu?" colek Takki pada pundak sahabatnya yang tiba-tiba murung tersebut.

"Ah, um... aku baca," jawabnya singkat sedikit tergagap.

"Jangan bilang kau _naksir_ denganku," Takki melempar tatap curiga.

"Hei, hei, bukan berarti begituu~" tepis Jirou.

Takki tergelak, "aku hanya bercanda,"

Jirou langsung memasang wajah manyun.

"Saranku, agar kau tidak dianggap aneh ataupun homo, jagalah jarak dengan pria yang 'terlalu' akrab denganmu,"

"Termasuk denganmu?" _amprak_ Jirou.

"Hei, aku dekat denganmu pun dalam batas wajar, kan?"

Jirou mengangguk. Menyetujui.

"Lalu, apakah kau berdebar saat denganku?"

Kini Jirou menggeleng.

"Tandanya kita normal..."

"Debaran itu, salah satu faktornya ya?"

Takki mengangguk dua-kali, "sharusnya pria berdebar karena wanita, begitupun sebaliknnya,"

_"Berarti tidak seharusnya aku berdebar karena Keigo,"_

**Menjelang Libur Musim Dingin...**

Upacara penutupan semester akan segera dimulai. Begitu bel pulang dibunyikan, seluruh siswa dikumpulkan di aula.

"Yo! Jirou! Ayo, kita pergi aula bersama," ajak Keigo semangat.

"Maaf Keigo, aku sudah janji akan bersama Takki," dan sosok rambut cokelat itu berbalik darinya begitu saja.

Awalnya Keigo tak menanggapi. Mungkin iya Jirou sudah janji, dan terburu-buru. Perlakuan dinginnya sore itu pun tak terlalu menyakitinya.

"Pulang bersama denganku lagi?" tawarnya saat melihat Jirou berjalan dibawah bayang pohon-pohon _maple_ sendirian.

"Tidak apa, Keigo. Aku naik bis saja," senyumnya ketir. Berlalu dari hadapan iris _silver_ itu. Tak menghiraukan Keigo yang menjadi sangat kepayahan menyusul dirinya sambil menuntun sepedanya.

"Baiklah, kuantar sampai ke sana," Keigo bersiap dengan sepedanya.

"Kubilang tidak perlu merepotkan dirimu,"

"Aku tidak repot, dan aku mau mengantarmu,"

"Tidak apa Keigo. Kali ini aku ingin sendiri," ujar Jirou dingin. Uap nafasnya tergambar. Menguar ke udara lepas. Membumbung menyambut Desember.

Gundah menjadi tunas dihatinya. Terselip rasa menyesal dalam relung nurani atas ucapannya pada Keigo. Namun jika ia mencintai orang yang salah, maka keduanya yang akan mengalami rasa sakit atas perbuatan mencintai itu. Walau secaa tak langsung, tapi Jirou tak ingin Keigo tersakiti atas perasaannya ini.

Perasaan yang tak wajar.

_**5 missed call**_

_**from: A. Keigo**_

_**Call back?**_

Jirou menutup flip ponsel metalic-nya. Dilemparnya asal ke atas kasur, dengan tubuhnya yang lalu merebah di sisi ponselnya itu.

Di sisi lain, Jirou menyadari diinya bersikap keterlaluan tapi... mungkin tak hanya diriny yang terluka, jika perasaan satu sisi ini berkembang.

"... mungkin Keigo pun akan terluka..."

**Tokyo****, pertengahan Desember.**

"Jirou sayang, temanmu datang tuh. Mama pergi dulu ya," teriak sang bunda dari anak tangga pertama terendah.

"Iya ma," sahutnya sebagai anak yang baik.

Jirou berguling malas pada kasur empuknya.

Seperi ritual pagi, dibukanya monitor ponsel lipatnya. Kosong. Tak ada pesan, tak ada panggilan. E-mail...

Gontai, dirinya berjalan menyusuri lekuk tangga menuju beranda rumah.

_"Paling Takki yang datang untuk meminjam game-ku,"_ gumamnya serak. Air putih belum diminumnya pagi ini.

Namun langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti tepat selangkah di depan pintu masuk.  
>Dilihatnya Keigo tengah menanti dirinya di muka rumah.<p>

"Keigo..."

Yang terpanggil, beranjak dari kursinya, "nee, maaf untuk mu terlebih dahulu. Aku..."

"Maaf Keigo, aku ingin brristirahat saat ini," Jirou mundur selangkah.

"Tapi..."

"Maaf Keigo..."

"... untuk penolakan ini,"

Ditutupnya pintu tepat dihadapan wajah Keigo. Menimbulkan debum yang cukup kencang.

"Jirou! Kau bersikap aneh akhir-akhir ini! Apa kau baik-baik saja?" terdengar berat suara Keigo melampaui serat kayu uang berlapis pelitur ini.

"Sudahlah Keigo, aku hanya butuh waktu sendirian,"

"Tidakkah kau ingin cerita padaku?"

"Tak apa Keigo, kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkan diriku..."

"Aku tahu, kau sedang tak baik-baik saja,"

Jirou terdiam pada saat itu juga.

"… maka itu ceritakanlah semuanya padaku,"

Dengan pertahanannya yang melonggar, sangat mudah bagi Keigo untuk membuka pintu yang sedari tadi membatasi dirinya dengan Jirou.

"…tumpahkanlah semuanya padaku,"

Jirou mengadah pada pintu yang terbuka, dan Keigo yang langsung berlutut menyejajarkan pandang dengan sang pemilik rambut cokelat. Lekat mencumbu pandang, tampak berbinar sebuah bulir. Sudah berairmata rupanya. Disentuhnya lembut, hingga airmata itu berpindah ke ujung jarinya. Disekanya perlahan, agar tetes bening itu tak menghalangi pandangan akan dirinya.

"Ceritakan padaku…"

Satu kalimat yang meruntuhkan seluruh prinsip teguh kalau Jirou takkan menceritakan perasaan sesungguhnya pada sang ketua murid angkatannya itu. Terisak, Jirou berusaha untuk tetap tegar berdiri tanpa harus bertumpu pada Keigo.

"Nee, aku tak tahan jika harus melihatmu menangis,"

Dibungkusnya hangat tubuh Jirou yang sejengkal lebih pendek darinya itu. Dan dirasakannya basah di dada—Jirou menangis rupanya. Perasaan dalam hati yang meluap, tergambar oleh butir airmata yang menetes.

"_Aku menyukaimu, bodoh…_"

**風の中に君の気配を感じてる。**

[_Kurasakan kehadiranmu dalam angin…_]

Menatap pohon yang silih berganti di luar jendela, Jirou menggenggam erat _handle_ kereta yang tepat berada di atasnya. Kereta berjalan kearah selatan. Membawa dirinya dan ratusan orang lainnya dalam keheningan.

"_Akan kah semua menjadi sama, jika aku tak bertemu denganmu saat itu?_"

**この愛を私もいつか消えてしまう。**

[_Suatu hari nanti pun, aku akan kehilangan cinta ini,_]

**Musim Semi, Tahun Kedua**

Semilir angin menggeliat liar. Menerbangkan debu-debu ringan dan menggoyangkan rantin-ranting muda di siang yang panas ini. Tampak induk burung memberi makan anak-anaknya dengan kasih. Aroma musim panas begitu kental.

Jirou memangku dagu dari kusen jendela ruang perpustakaan. Memandangi para bocah yang tengah asyik bergulat merebutkan bola bundar yang dengan riangnya menggelundung mengitari lapang berselimutkan pasir merah tersebut.

"Keigo lama," keluhnya bersama nafas yang dihelanya.

Sejam yang lalu, Keigo mengirimkan pesan singkat yang langsung terpampang di layar ponselnya. Menyuruhnya untuk menunggu di tempat berisikan berbaris-baris buku tersebut, agar mereka dapat pulang bersama.

"Takkan selama ini, jika saja rapat sialan tersebut tak terjadi,"

Tiba-tiba, pandangan Jirou berubah menjadi gelap, dan dingin. Dirasakannya degup halus dari tempurung belakang kepalanya. Hangat.

"Rasanya, aku mulai memaklumi jabatanmu sebagai ketua OSIS yang baru, Keigo," tanpa rintangan, dilepaskannya bekap tangan tersebut, dan mendapati Keigo tengah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Hei, tidak ada hubungannya dengan jabatan,"

Jirou terkikik.

Sebelum semburat merah itu menodai pipinya, Keigo menarik lengan si ikal, "_saa_, kita pulang,"

**幸せなれした悲しいハートにも。**

[_Hati yang bersedih pun menjadi bahagia._]

Gemerisik daun menimbulkan suara gesekan. Berisik, menggelitik telinga. Sinar matahari yang menembus celah pepohonan, menghujani sosok mereka berdua yang tengah menyusuri lekuk jalan beraspal. Tokyo sore ini sepi. Udara hangat mengalir diantara nafas mereka, bercampur bau basah yang menggeliat tumbuh dari tanah basah karena hujan pagi tadi. Simfoni yang sempurna untuk dinikmati dari belakang punggung seorang Atobe Keigo.

"Jirou?"

"Hm?"

"Ku kira kau tertidur,"

"Tidak, aku sedang menikmati pemandangan,"

"Sore-nya indah ya?" Keigo membelokkan stang sepedanya.

"Kei-chan, ini bukan arah ke rumahku, maupun ke rumahmu," protes Jirou saat merek mulai melewati lorong-lorong sempit yang terbuat dari tapal celah dua bangunan tinggi. Sinar matahari mulai tak membasahi mereka.

"Yup, tepat sekali,"

"Lalu, kemana kau akan membawaku pergi?"

"Kita akan menonton senja,"

Tak perlu hitungan menit bagi Keigo untuk membuktikan ucapannya, karena begitu terdengar deru angin laut dan debur desah ombak, mereka telah sampai di teluk Tokyo. Menyusuri jalanan yang berbatas baris tembaga rapuh antara mereka dan bibir pantai. Disambutnya kedua tubuh yang langsung bermandikan cahaya orange senja, dalam tapal batas horizon.

Disandarkannya sepeda legam tersebut pada tiang pembatas, saat mereka sampai di cakrawala oranye tersebut. Keigo dan Jirou pun menumpukan tubuh pada kokoh tembok jembatan.

Meraup sebanyak-banyaknya udara ke dalam paru-paru mereka. Jangan sampai berlalu ke arah gunung, karena nantinya akan hanya membuat malam semakin dingin.

"_Nee_, Kei-chan,"

"Hm?"

"Aku ingin menjadi laut,"

"He? Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin menjadi sesuatu yang luas. Yang dalam. Yang sanggup memendam semuanya sendirian,"

Keigo tertawa kecil mendengarnya, "dasar polos,"

Jirou langsung memasang mimik tak mengerti—kedua alisnya mengerut dengan bibir mengerucut, "lalu, Kei-chan ingin menjadi apa?"

"Langit,"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena langit dan laut akan bertemu di tapal cakrawala,"

Dirasakan sesuatu merayap menempel pada pipinya. Sesuatu yang hangat, bahkan huruf pun takkan bisa dirangkai untuk menggambarkannya.

Angin pun berhembus.

"Jirou," panggilnya pada pemuda yang tengah mencumbu senja.

Jirou menoleh.

Keigo tak lagi melanjutkannya dengan kata-kata. Tangan kanannya terulur dengan jemari yang merentang gagah di hadapan mata jirou—isyarat ingin disambut.

Tersipu di balik senyum, Jirou pun meraih tangan itu dan menelusupkan jari-jemarinya, menggenggam.

Erat dirasakannya, Keigo menarik Jirou dengan jalinan jari mereka. Menjatuhkannya ke dalam dekapannya. Disesap wangi _marine accords_ yang tersembul di antara serat kainnya. Bercampur dengan _black pepper _sepertinya.

"Semoga semuanya tetap seperti ini,"

当たり前のことなどないと分かり出してた。

[_Pastinya takkan ada lagi hal yang tak kumengerti_,]

**Hyoutei, Musim Panas  
><strong>

"Baiklah, jam pelajaran olah raga usai. Pemenangnya kelas 1-A,"

Sial. Semacamnya, jika kebagian jam olah raga pada pagi terik di musim menjelang panas seperti ini. Jirou terkapar di pinggir lapangan dengan keringat yang merayap di tubuhnya, menyelinap diantara lekuk selangkang dan ketiak.

Permainan futsal hari ini sungguh liar, bagi dirinya yang tergolong 'kurang' tinggi, dan lincah dalam menari dengan gelorong bola bundar tersebut.

"Ini, minumlah," sebuah benda mendinginkan dahinya saat pandangannya tengah menantang terik matahari untuk membasahi dirinya.

Itu adalah Atobe.

Memilih untuk tetap hidup dari pada mati karena _dehidrasi_, Jirou pun menerima benda dingin yang ternyata minuman beroksigen tersebut, "terima kasih,"

Dan mereka pun duduk sejajar membentuk siluet sejoli dari batas garis horizon lapangan.

"Kalian berdua! Bereskan peralatan olah raga ke dalam gudang," dan seorang guru setengah muda―setengah tua pun apa bedanya?―tiba-tiba datang dan menyuruh mereka membereskan peralatan yang berserakan padahal nafas belum dapat ditarik dengan benar. Mengalah pada predikat, mereka pun menyerah pada perintah sang guru. Padahal, Jirou belum sempat melumat bibir botol yang baru dibukannya tersebut.

"_Kuso_,"

Atobe meringis. Ada rasa bersalah―kenapa ia tak menyelamatkan Jirou ke bawah pohon sebelum memberikannya tersebut? Dan pada akhirnya, inilah mereka―berakhir dengan kembali menguras tenaga untuk membawa perkakas-perkakas olahraga yang terhitung tak ringan tersebut.

"Nee, Jirou... setelah ini, kita makan yuk," rayu Keigo untuk membuat sang pemilik rambut cokelat tersenyum.

Jirou menggeleng. Raut wajahnya sedikit mengendur setelah dayu suara Keigo mengalun, "terima kasih, tapi aku harus cepat ganti baju. Pelajaran selanjutnya biologi, jadi..."

"Jirou!"

Jirou tak menyadari bahwa dalam gudang tersebut masih ada jalinan net voli yang belum tergulung dengan benar, dan ujung kakinya mendekati nyaris pada pintalan benang plastik tersebut. Untuk hitungan detik...

―**BRAKK!**

Keigo terlambat memberi-tahu dan memilih untuk menyelamatkan Jirou. Tapi karena timing tidak pas, pada akhirnya Keigo hanya menindih Jirou dan mengubah posisi akhir Jirou dari tengkurap menjadi telentang.

Jadilah pose adegan mendukung yang tak dilihat sesiapapun kecuali Tuhan dalam ruang gelap nan sempit juga dingin―karena ventilasi dan terletak diantara rimbun pohon―tersebut.

"Ke... Kei-chan," Jirou tak bisa bergerak lebih jauh selain bola matanya yang sibuk menjelajahi lekuk wajah Keigo.

Dan tatapan lembut sang pualam menjadi misteri pekatnya _black pearl_.

Tajam, menembus bayang irisnya.

Jirou dapat merasakan pacu detak jantung Keigo, karena dada mereka kini saling bersentuhan.

Namun peduli setan, saat ini adalah miliknya. Mengijinkan Keigo bertindak lebih jauh, Jirou pun mengatup matanya perlahan. Terpejam. Smmpai dirasakannya. Sentuhan lembut menyapa bibirnya. Halus, menekan.

"Ah, iya, aku harus segera ganti baju, maaf,"

Dan romansa bisu tersebut harus berakhir dalam hitungan kedip mata.

Keigo bergegas membereskan peralatan yang berserakan, membantu Jirou untuk bangkit, lalu meninggalkan semuanya dalam ruang sempit tersebut―termasuk debaran hebatnya saat memperawani bibir Jirou.

Jirou diam. Tak mengerti. Barusan apa?

命は何なのか？

[Hidup itu apa?]

Setelahnya, semua menjadi hening. Tak ada lagi ocehan Keigo saat jalan pulang tentang **Tanaka-sensei** yang ingin sekali dicekokinya obat perontok rambut, maupun tingkah laku jahilnya yang sukses membuat Jirou menggembungkan pipi―layaknya _fugu_ yang terjaring dalam jala petani ikan yang dipasang dekat dermaga _**Namijima**_.

Semua hening. Larut dalam derit kayuh sepeda yang dikemudikan Keigo.

Perjalanan pulang kali ini pun berakhir hambar saat Keigo mengantarnya langsung ke rumah. Tanpa berputar-putar bermain dengan senja, maupun menggoda angin timur yang berhembus centil―menerbangkan anak rambut mereka sehingga menjadi kusut tak terurut.

_"Kei-chan aku salah apa?"_

Jirou mendesah malas. Sikap diam Keigo beerapa hari ini membuatnya uring-uringan. Menumbuhkan bibit-bibit tanda tanya yang menggelitik pikirannya. Kala makan, kala di sekolah, kala menatap senja, terlebih kala menjelang waktu tidurnya.

Menjeratnya dalam praduga rasa bersalah.

Bahkan pagi ini pun tak ada ucap 'selamat pagi' untuknya maupun belai jahil jemari yang mengelus tengkuknya―membuatnya merinding untuk 7 menit kedepan dan sering dianggap _meriang_ oleh teman sekelas akibat rasa geli dari efek disentuhnya titik tersensitif tubuhnya itu dari sang Atobe.

"Kei..." Jirou ragu untuk memanggilnya. Kalau-kalau panggilannya akan membuat Keigo tak nyaman, "... Atobe,"

Berhasil. Keigo menoleh padanya.

"Di atap, jam makan siang," dirinya memang dianugerahi urat malu yang begitu besar sehingga Jirou langsung berlari menjauh saat kata-kata itu meluncur darinya.

**Jam makan siang,**

Sudah 15menit terlewat dari saat bel istirahat berbunyi. Desah kecewa campur putus asa mengalir dari sisa penghisapan kadar O2 yang dihirupnya. Keigo mungkin tak datang.

Jirou memutuskan untuk membalikkan badan dan kembali ke kelas. Lumayan, menyambut tawaran bekal Nakajima yang merupakan putri penerus sebuah kedai udon di kawasan _**Karasuma**_.

Namun semuanya terhalang oleh sesosok bayang yang menutup jalurnya, saat kakinya berputar 180 derajat berbalik arah.

"Kei-chan?"

"Apa? Memanggilku ke sini,"

Jirou mundur dua langkah. Menyerah pada keinginan hati untuk mengakhiri semuanya. Namun mengingat betapa bersyukurnya ia saat Keigo masih mau bersusah payah mendaki tangga untuk kepuncak lantai 5 tersebut.

"Ato... tidak, Kei-chan, mengapa kau terdiam selama beberapa hari ini?" terhenti, Jirou mencoba mengontrol perasaan yang mencekik tenggoroknya, saat Keigo membuang pandangannya darinya, "apa itu salahku? Jika ya, aku minta maaf," pandangannya mengabur, saat Keigo tak berubah mimik dan tak bergeming sedikit pun, "aku bersungguh-sungguh untuk tidak menyakitimu. Aku..."

Dan akhirnya aliran kata-katanya terhenti saat dadanya terhimpit dan nafas tak lagi bisa terhela. Keigo mendekapnya erat.

Jirou bingung. Haruskah ia terlalu senang atau terlalu sedih, karena mimik Keigo tak terlihat olehnya karena benang-benang peraknya menutupi lekuk wajahnya.

"Kei-chan...?" airmatanya batal meluncur karena hatinya sibuk menentukan apa yang harus diperbuatnya.

"Maafkan aku..."

Pendar _saphhire_-nya membesar saat kata-kata itu mengalir ke pendengarannya.

"Kei-chan...?"

"Maaf. Maaf sudah membuatmu meneteskan airmata,"

Jirou buru-buru menghapus jejak airmatanya saat Keigo berkata demikian.

Sebelum selesai jermarinya mengusap pipi yang basah itu, Keigo keburu mengambil untaian telunjuk dan jari tengah tersebut. Menggenggamnya erat. Mempertemukan iris mata mereka, sehingga masing-masing siluet menggambarkan sosok masing-masing dalam bola mata beda warna tersebut.

Kembali Keigo mendekap Jirou, "aku memang tak bisa,"

"Maksud Kei-chan?" lembut di dorongnya pelan bahu yang sejajar dengan pelipisnya itu.

"Aku... "Keigo mengalihkan pandangannya pada bayang awan yang gelap karena matahari bersandar dibelakangnya, "maaf untuk kejadian kemarin, aku tak bermaksud untuk melukaimu, tapi..." tatapannya berhenti pada kedip mata Jirou yang menunggu setiap pengakuannya.

Keigo mendesah. Berat, "... Jiroouu... mengapa kau sangat menggoda?" ambruk, Keigo duduk pada bantalan cor yang keras.

"He?" Jirou menyejajarkan tinggi mereka dengan cara jongkok, "jadi Kei-chan tidak marah denganku?"

"Aku hanya menahan diri darimu," pipinya menjadi sewarna senja. Jingga merona dengan kilap cahaya matahari.

"Syukurlah," Jirou menghela nafas. Perasaan yang sedari tadi ditahannya, menjadi tawa yang mengalir, "kukira Kei-chan membenciku,"

"Bodoh, mana bisa aku membencimu?" diraihnya lembut ujung tangan Jirou, diciumnya lembut.

"_Apakah aku berdosa dengan perasaan ini...?_"

Jirou menumpukan berat tubuh pada kedua lututnya. Sedikit menekuk leher, dirinya coba meraih wajah Keigo yang tertunduk. Dan satu kecupan singkat menyapa bibir kaku sang ketua OSIS. Tersenyum diantara cecap, Keigo membalas dengan mengatupkan dua rekahan bibirnya itu. Saling mencucup, saling bergumul...

終わりが来るその意味は？

[Apa arti itu akan berakhir?]

**Mei, musim panas.**

"Festival kelas?" Jirou mengernyitkan dahi saat pamflet tersebut di tangannya.

"Dan kelas kita akan mengadakan _maid café_," jawab **Choutarou** tanpa diminta saat tahu pemikiran teman sekelasnya itu tengah _njelimet_ karena baru mengetahui acara tahunan sekolah tersebut sedang informasinya sudah _luber _sejak seminggu yang lalu, "… dan kau terpilih sebagai panitia,"

"Aku?"

"Yup, hasil rapat kelas kemarin,"

"Lalu mengapa aku baru mengetahuinya,"

"Kau tertidur di tengah rapat—**Oshitari **mencoba membangunkanmu, tetapi kuhalangi karena kau terlihat sangat lelah,"

**Jam istirahat, **

"Kenapa Kei-chan tidak memberitahukanku soal festival kelas?" ruktuk Jirou saat jam makan siang berdua dengan Keigo.

"Sudah kok," jawab Keigo ditengah kunyahan tempura-nya.

"Kapan?"

"Saat kau bermimpi tentangku," godanya.

"Kei-chan~" Jirou menggembungkan pipinya.

Keigo terbahak. Sebagian serpih udangnya terlontar. Tak kuat atas keberhasilannya menggoda si rambut cokelat, "tidak, aku tidak mengatakannya,"

"Lalu apa maksudmu tidak mengatakannya padaku?"

"Kejutan?" ujar Keigo tak yakin.

"Kei-chaann~"

"Iya, iya, maafkan aku,"

"Tidak, aku _ngambek_,"

"Dih, _ngambek_ bilang-bilang,"

"Diam! Kei-chan jelek,"

"Iya, maafkan aku,"

"Sudahlah, mulai hari ini jangan berbicara denganku! Se-di-kit PUN!"

Jirou meninggalkan Keigo yang menatapnya tak mengerti.

"Aku… salah?"

大事なものは、受付がれてく

[_Hal terpenting, adalah hal yang diterima,__]_

3 jam 20 menit kemudian, Jirou menyesali perkataannya itu. Sifat khawatirnya yang berlebihan membuatnya uring-uringan sepanjang pelajaran.

"Kalau soal nomor 3 dikerjakan dengan rumus yang ke.1, maka hasilnya?" Chouta―ketua kelas sekaligus teman sebelah mejanya―bertanya.

"Tidak tahu," Jirou _berlendot_ manja pada kamus bahasa Inggris yang masih terkapar diatas meja―padahal kelas _grammar_ sudah berganti kalkulus.

"Tumben? Biasanya kau paling semangat di pelajaran hitung menghitung," ledek Chouta.

"Sudahlah, bantu aku berdoa saja, semoga bel pulang cepat berbunyi,"

* * *

><p>"Kabaji-san," panggilnya saat sosok besar tersebut tampak saat Keigo yang dicarinya tak ada dimanapun, "kau tahu dimana Keigo?"<br>Kabaji hanya menyerahkan serobek kertas.

Ragu, diraihnya kertas tersebut.

"_Hari ini kutitip Jirou untuk pulang bersamamu. Aku ada rapat dengan panitia festival sampai larut malam,_

_**Atobe**_"

"Eh, tapi..."

"_Usu_,"

"Aku,"

Kabaji menarik lengannya.

Dirasanya mengerti jika Keigo sedang tidak ingin pulang bersamanya.

**Festival Sekolah**

Bisa dipastikan jika _cafè_ dari kelas 2-B tergolong ramai karena para maid yang menjadi gencar mengumumkan berdirinya café ini di kelas seluas 40 meja tersebut—dan tak lupa taktik pemasaran dari para panitia-nya.

Sudah tiga hari mereka bertatap tanpa komunikasi. Jirou merasa kesalahannya yang membuat 'pertengkaran' konyolnya dengan Keigo kian beranjak ke stadium lanjut.

Senja mewarnai pemandangan luar jendela.

"Nampak lesu, kau kenapa?"

Jirou menggeleng pelan saat teman sekelasnya itu bertanya.

"Apa kau merasa tak sehat?"

"Aku baik-baik saja," ujarnya dengan lirih.

"Nee, beristirahatlah sejenak. Sebentar lagi pesta kembang apinya akan mulai, kita nonton bersama ya,"

Sayangnya ajakan itu tak berasal dari mulut Keigo.

"Terima kasih," seulas senyum mengembang menghimpit pipinya.

Suasana beranjak malam. Senja telah mengalah karena pekat mulai habis memakan tubuhnya. Gelap. Sendirian menyusuri lorong kelas, Jirou berniat ke kelas. Namun seiring perang batin dalam hati, ia mulai menumbuhkan niat untuk menemui Keigo.

"Ia ada di ruang OSIS," jawab rekannya saat ditanya olehnya.

Mempercepat langkah, Jirou berusaha menambah frekuensi gerak pada kakinya. Menaiki tangga ke lantai 2―tempat dimana ruang klub akoptik dan OSIS berada.

"Kei... chan?" ujung jemarinya mendorong pelan pintu berdaun dua tersebut. Celahnya sedikit terbuka. Mengintip, Jirou mencari tahu siapa yang tengah di dalamnya. Tak mendapati sesiapapun saat pintu tersbut seluruhnya membuka diri mempertontonkan isinya. Ternyata kosong.

"Kei-chan…" cepat, ia mengubah tujuan menuju lantai 1―arah kelasnya dan Keigo bersanding. Derap kakinya lincah saat menuruni anak tangga. Menuruni anak tangga. Sayangnya, sebelum berbelok pada persimpangan lantai, seluruh penerangan dalam ruangan padam.

Sontak, Jirou berhenti dan terduduk. Daripada terjatuh pada lekuk tanah berlapis semen yang tak terlihat pandang mata itu, lebih baik ia terdiam apapun―jadi takkan ada yang terluka.

"Kei...go...? Sendiri dalam gelap, ia memanggil sang pemilik rambut perak―walau diketahui olehnya itu terasa mustahil. Terdiam dalam hening, dirinya menyasar tangga, Jirou mencoba menuruni anak tangga perlahan. Sejuta pemikiran berseliweran dalam akal sehatnya. Tentang kenangannya pada sekolah ini, pikirannya pada Keigo, dan teman-temannya.

"_Jika kau mendengar suara langkah kaki pada keheningan malam di sekolah, berarti kau telah tiba di anak tangga ke-4, dan para youkai akan menghampirimu untuk membawamu ke alam mereka_"

―**DEG!**

Jirou langsung membatu. Tiba-tiba kenangannya pada libur musim panas dengan Takki dan teman sekelasnya itu terputar dalam otaknya.

"Takki bodoh, seharusnya aku pergi saja dari pembicaraannya malam itu," kutuknya dengan bisik.

―**TAP**

Dalam satu kedap, didengarnya suara karet sepatu yang beradu pada kerasnya lantai.

"Ya tuhan," Jirou memutar 101 adegan terburuk dalam otaknya jika yang ditemuinya nanti adalah _youkai_.

—**Tap, Tap,**

Suaranya semakin medekat. Jirou terdiam. Tubuhnya menjadi kaku saat keringat bercucuran. Gemetar, dan semua syarafnya mulai tak sejalan dengan otaknya. Menyerah, Jirou melepas genggam pada _handle_ tangga dan menekuk lutut. Gemetar, tapi tak menangis.

"Jirou?"

Jirou semakin merinding saat didengarnya suara yang mengenali namanya.

"Sedang apa kau?"

Jirou terperanjat. Bersamaan dengan nada tanya tersebut, sebagian dari lengannya menyadari sebuah sentuhan. Terpaksa, Jirou berusaha mengenali siapa yang menyentuhnya dalam gelap.

Seberkas cahaya terletak pada samping tubuhnya. Lebih intens menyorot dirinya ketimbang menerangi wajah si empunya cahaya. Menyebabkan penglihatannya terganggu, dan sama sekali tak ada petunjuk wajah siapakah itu. Gagal mengenali, ia kehilangan suara, kata. Tak mampu berkata dalam gelisah.

"Ini aku, Keigo," ujarnya menenangkan.

Tergoda, Jirou berusaha memicingkan mata. Seberkas sinar jatuh pada pilinan benang perak yang menguntai rambut.

"Kei-chan…?" Jirou menatap tak percaya.

"Tak kusangka kau menyukai tempat seperti ini—gelap, pengap pula," kekehnya.

"Kei-chan~! Tadi… tadi… aku mencarimu, dan tiba-tiba saja lampunya padam dan… aku terjebak di sini,"

Iba dengan suaranya yang mulai gemetar, Keigo meraih kedua tangan Jirou yang masih setia melingkupi lututnya, "nah~ nah~ semuanya baik-baik saja,"

"Tapi, tapi…"

"Hm?"

"Kau… tidak marah denganku?"

"Soal?"

"Beberapa waktu yang lalu?"

Tersenyum lembut, Keigo menggeleng, "memangnya, itu sebuah hal yang harus dimaafkan ya?"

"Aku kan meninggalkanmu,"

"Ku anggap kau hanya bercanda,"

"Keigo, bodoh…"

"Dan kau menyukaiku kan?"

Jirou terdiam. Untunglah ini gelap jadinya semburat merah wajahnya tak perlu susah payah disembunyikannya demi menjaga harga diri agar tak melulu di ledek Keigo.

"Oh, ya, aku punya ini," Keigo merogoh sesuatu dari dalam sakunya. Walau tak terlihat, Jirou merasakan tangan kanan Keigo bergerak, "… ini,"

"Apa?" Jirou tak dapat melihat dengan jelas—gelap masih merajai penglihatannya.

"Seperti ini," entah apa yang diperbuat jemarinya, yang jelas benda tersebut kemudian menyala dengan bunyi sentuhan sebuah jari.

Nampak dalam remang sebuah _Daruma_ merah yang menggantung pada seutas tali. Mungil.

"Lucunyaaa…" Jirou berkomentar.

"Untukmu," Keigo langsung memindah-tangankannya.

"HE?"

"Untukmu, hadiah ulang tahunmu,"

"Ah, kau ingat?"

"2 hari yang lalu, kan?"

"Ku kira kau tak mengetahuinya,"

"Ada yang tidak kuketahui tentangmu,"

"Apa itu?"

"Jawabanmu untuk strap ponsel ini ya?"

"Oh, jadi ini strap ponsel ya?"

"Aku tak tahan melihat ponselmu polos seperti itu,"

"Terima kasih Kei-chan,"

"Lalu jawabannya?"

"Terima kasih…?"

"Bukan tapi yang ini," Keigo menuntun pelan tangan yang tengah digenggamnya. Menempelkannya pada dua belah bibirnya.

"Ta… tapi Kei-chan…?"

"Ah, patah hati aku jadinya,"

"Bukan~! Bukan itu…"

"Aku menunggu,"

Mengumpulkan seluruh keberaniannya, Jirou menarik wajah Keigo dengan satu tangan yang tak tergenggamnya. Tergetar, Jirou mencoba mempersempit jarak diantara dua wajah itu.

"Kau gugup,"

"Pastinya, bodoh,"

"Biar kubantu,"

Tanpa peringatan, Keigo beranjak maju dan merapatkan jarak dengan satu kecupan singkat diantara mereka.

"Dengan ini, selesai kan?"

"Kei-chan! Kau membuatku deg-degan! Jantungku mau copot rasanya,"

"Nee~ nee~ lihatlah, kembang apinya sudah mulai,"

Jirou sekejap menutup mulutnya—menghentikan aliran kata-kata yang merembes dari mulutnya.

"Saa, kita pergi ke atap,"

私は今何を残せれか？

[_Apa yang sekarang ku sisakan?_]

Membuka ponselnya, Jirou ingin mengetahui berapa waktu yang tengah ditunjuk oleh belahan bumi bagian Jepang tersebut. Jam menunjukkan pukul 5.32.

―**CRING**

Pandangannya teralih pada bunyi dari benda yang menggantung dekat monitornya. Daruma kecil berwarna merah yang menjadi strap tengah bergoyang karena gerak tangannya.

"_Hadiah dari Kei-chan_,"

**Hyotei Tahun Ketiga,**

"Kei-chan! Ayo kita makan siang," Jirou menarik riang lengan kanan Keigo yang tengah menyalin tulisan tangan **Tsuda-sensei **di pelajaran matematika tadi.

Tahun ini mereka kembali sekelas. Berkat kerja keras Jirou dalam ujian, dan berkat pengajaran Keigo yang tak kenal waktu sehingga si rambut cokelat ini kembali memasuki kelas unggulan di akhir tahunnya.

"Kau, makan saja duluan. Aku harus menemui **Miyazaki-sensei** setelah menyalin catatan," jawab Keigo tanpa menggeser barang sesenti pun dari pandangannya di papan tulis.

"Kei-chan sibuk akhir-akhir ini," Jirou mengadu pada teman sekelasnya―**Gakuto**.

"He? Kenapa demikian?"

Jirou angkat bahu, "setiap kali kuajak makan siang, ia menolak. Selalu beralasan. Dan yang paling seringa adalah ia bertemu dengan Miyazaki-sensei,"

"Miyazaki-sensei?" si rambut merah sontak membesarkan kedua matanya, "guru UKS yang cantik itu?"

Jirou mengangguk, "kenapa?"

Tenang, Gakuto kembali pada duduknya, "kau boleh menyangkalnya sih, lagipula, ini hanya pemikiranku saja,"

"Ayolah Gakuto, cepat katakan padaku,"

"Miyazaki-sensei itu kan, cantik..."

"Lalu?"

"... laki-laki mana yang takkan tunduk padanya―dan berbuka paha?"

"Tapi..."

"Aku tahu, antaa kau dan Keigo sudah berjalan 2 tahun kan?"

Jirou mengangguk.

"Nah sekarang jawab pertanyaanku,"

Jirou membenarkan posisi duduknya.

"Sudah sejauh mana antara kau dan Atobe?"

Iris tergelapnya langsung mengadah, mencari jawaban dan memikirkan memori yang otomatis ter-flash back, "hanya sebatas ini," telunjuknya menempel pada bibirnya yang hampir terjalar semburat merah dari pipinya.

"Hanya sebatas itu saja?"

"Iya,"

"Tak lebih?"

"Umm... kita pulang bersama, makan siang bersama..."

"Cukup,"

Bibir Jirou langsung mengatup.

"Kalau menurut kesimpulanku, kau hanya dipermainkan Atobe,"

"HE?"

"Lebih baik sekarang, kau tanyakan padanya baik-baik. Jika ia tidak berterus-terang, keputusan akhir ada di tanganmu,"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau berpisah dengannya, atau...?"

Jirou menatap teman yabg duduk di belakangnya itu tidak percaya.

"Semua terserah pada dirimu,"

風になったを抱きしめられない、

[_Aku tak bisa memeluk dirimu yang telah menjadi angin_,]

"Kei-chan," Jirou mencoba memanggilnya saat Keigo tengah mencurahkan 75% konsentrasinya pada sepeda yang tengah dikeluarkannya dari parkiran sepeda di Hyoutei Koukougakko.

"Hm?" responnya singkat agar tidak mengurangi kadar konsentrasi pada stang yang membelit dengan jari-jari roda sepeda lainnya.

"Bisakah kau jelaskan mengapa akhir-akhir ini kau sibuk sekali?"

"Sudah jelas kan? Aku tengah konsentrasi pada ujian kelulusan nanti,"

"Hanya itu? Lalu mengapa setiap jam istirahat kau selalu menemui Miyazaki-sensei?"

"Menyerahkan tugas,"

"Lalu kenapa kau memilih menitip pada **Oshitari **untuk tugas sastra—ketimbang menyerahkannya sendiri seperti tugas yang kau serahkan pada Miyazaki-sensei?"

"Ada beberapa hal yang harus kubicarakan dengannya, maka itu, ia harus kutemui setiap jam istirahat,"

"Masalah apa?"

"Tidak bisa kuceritakan,"

"Kau… punya perasaan khusus padanya ya?"

Keigo yang sedari tadi sibuk menarik-ulur speedanya, langsung berhenti, "apa alasanmu untuk bertanya demikian?"

"Aku hanya bertanya…" sebaliknya, dengan volume kecil Jirou menjawab.

"Kau tak boleh berprasangka seperti itu," Keigo berusaha meraih kembali kemudi sepedanya yang melorot sampai batas betis.

"Jadi, aku tak berhak ya…?"

Keigo mendesah kesal. Pikirannya tentang hari ini jadi mendidih dan hendak diluapkannya, "aku menemui Miyazaki-sensei, karena kewajibanku sebagai murid,"

Melengos, Jirou berjalan meninggalkan Keigo yang masih terpatri di area parkiran sepeda, "…seharusnya aku tahu, sedari awal Kei-chan hanya mempermainkanku,"

"Jirou!"

"Hari ini, aku akan pulang sendiri,"

Keigo langsung kelabakan menarik sepedanya. Tak peduli beberapa sepeda terjatuh karena cara perlakuannya yang kasar, "bodoh! Jangan kau seperti itu!"

Jirou semakin menjauh, menghilang saat perbatasan gerbang terlihat.

Secepat kayuhan yang ia bisa, Keigo berusaha menyusulnya. Ditemuinya sosok tersebut berada di pinggir jalan utama. Yakin takkan bisa meraihnya dengan membawa sepeda, direbahkannya begitu saja sepeda yang setia menemaninya pulang-pergi tersebut.

"Jirou!" hitungan menit, Keigo mencengkram lengan atasnya. Oleng, posisi mereka berubah otomatis menjadi keluar trotoar. Masuk ke dalam lintas jalan raya.

"Sudah kubilang, hari ini aku akan pulang sendiri!" Jirou mencoba menepis.

"Jangan berpikir sedangkal itu! Kau cemburu hanya karena Miyazaki-sensei?" _ngap, _Keigo berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

Jirou diam.

"Jirou, aku tak mengatakannya padamu, karena semua belum waktunya," Keigo mengatur nafas, "… aku akan pergi untuk beasiswa…" tatapannya meminta persetujuan dari Jirou, "tahun ini…"

Tampak pupil yang terpantul dalam matanya membesar—menatapnya tak percaya, "Kei…"

"… dan Miyazaki-sensei, hanya Miyazaki-sensei satu-satunya guru pendamping untukku mendapatkan beasiswa itu,"

"Tapi kenapa kau baru mengatakannya sekarang?"

"Aku tak ingin merusak semuanya lebih awal!" hela nafas terakhir sisa dari seluruh kekuatannya tertuang dalam intonasi tertinggi pita suaranya, "…lebih baik kuminta maaf ketimbang aku harus meminta izin,"

Jirou terpaku. Sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Menentukan apa yang harus dilakukan olehnya dalam hitungan sesaat kedepan, dan apa yang harus diputuskan. Berkecamuk. Tanpa sesiapapun yang mengetahui.

"Aku… hanya ingin mendengar permintaan maaf mu…" pelan, jemarinya menyapu cengkram jemari Keigo pada lengannya yang merapuh, "… bukan kenyataan kalau kau akan pergi dariku…" selanjutnya ia memilih menjauh dengan langkah lebar yang terentang.

"Jirou!"

"Tinggalkan aku!"

"Tapi dengarkan!"

"Sudahlah Keigo!"

"Jirou!"

Keigo melepas teriakan terakhirnya saat dilihatnya sebuah mobil tengah melaju kencang—cahaya lampunya menghujani cokelat warna rambut Jirou.

"AWAS!"

なのに君はいつまでも一緒にいる気がした、

[_Bagaimanapun, ku kira kita selalu bersama,_]

"Kei-chan? Kei-chan?"

Sayup didengarnya suara Jirou, damai mengaliri endan telinganya. Matanya terbuka separuh. Kabur, pandangannya tak begitu jelas menangkap gambar sosok pemuda yang membasahinya dengan airmata tersebut.

"Ji…rou…?"

"Iya, aku. Kei-chan, bertahan ya, aku sudah memanggil ambulans," parau, suaranya terdengar.

Rekam ingatan Keigo tak terlalu bagus. Peristiwa beberapa saat yang lalu tak terekamnya dengan baik. Yang ditangkap otaknya hanyalah lingkar tubuh Jirou yang di dekapnya, dan suara tas terjatuh di atas lapisan aspal. Gambar Jirou yang tersungkur di sisi jalan, dan teriakan yang terdengar…

Aku kenapa?

Berusaha digerakkan tangan-kanannya. Tak bisa. Mati rasa. Kakinya dingin—ah, ini sudah November. Digerakkannya tangan kiri yang masih berfungsi. Kasih, dibelainya pipi Jirou yang basah. Senyumnya pun dipaksakan karena tenaa benar-benar habis. Merah tersisa di pipi saat Keigo mengusap wajah Jirou. Darah.

"Jirou…"

"Shh, Kei-chan jangan banyak bersuara… bertahanlah, sebentar lagi mobilnya akan datang," terdengar tenang, terdengar panik.

"Jirou… maaf ya,"

"Kei-chan, janganlah meminta maaf,"

"Maafkan aku,"

Jirou menghentikan perkataanya. Mulai menatapKeigo dengan serius, meski airmata masih mengaburkan fokusnya.

"_Ore… omae wo… suki da_,"

だからこそこの日を抱きしめずにはいられない。

[Maka itu, hari ini aku tak dapat memelukmu.]

Lidah ombak menyapa tubuhnya dengan pelukan cakrawala senja yang berbau basah. Dingin merayap di tengkuknya, dan sedikit menembus kemeja yang tak lagi dilindungi jas berbahan wol tebal tersebut. Ditelanjanginya perlahan telapak kakinya, dan langsung ditemukannya pada kasar pasir pantai.

Berjalan lurus pada satu garis menantang samudera. Jirou tersenyum pada upacara penutupan hari dan pembukaan malam. Dirasanya geli saat riak-riak kecil itu menjilati telapak kakinya. Tersenyum, ditutupnya kedua mata.

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu,"

Dan udara laut pun memenuhi gorong paru-parunya. Menyebarkannya ke setiap pembuluh darah. Merasakan belaian angin laut yang mencumbunya manja. Dan setelah dirasa olehnya nyanyian camar semakin cerewet, dibukanya kedua kelopak mata. Dan sebuah pemandangan terindah tertangkap lensa _sapphire_-nya.

"Kei-chan," gumamnya diantara senyum. Mengembang bak layar _phinisi_ yang melintasi benua.

"Kau lama sekali, aku menunggumu,"

Tawa, Jirou menendang anak ombak tak berdosa, "maaf, tapi aku memang sibuk,"

"Aku merindukanmu,"

"Terlebih aku,"

Debur ombak mengisi aliran waktu diantara mereka.

"Ikut aku, kita akan bermain,"

"Dan menghabiskan malam?"

"Sampai bintang menghujani laut,"

"Bagaimana dengan tidur diatas pasir?"

"Ide bagus, kali ini, aku yang tidur dipangkuanmu ya?"

"Asal kau tak terus-menerus menggodaku dengan tangan jahilmu,"

"Nee, Jirou…"

"Hm?"

"Aku… bersamamu,"

"Aku juga,"

命とは何なのか？

[_Hidup itu, apa?_]

* * *

><p><strong>Atogami:<strong>

Minna! Bagaimana? Maaf sekali jika hasilnya tak sesuai bayangan #digatak Aoyagi-senpai.

Saya membuatnya saat tengah bersetubuh dengan soal-soal UTS dan ujian batin, serta kompetisi praktek jahanam.

Silahkan hujat dan review.

Aiko


End file.
